Puretty NOT!
Puretty NOT! (ピュリテイ ノット! Pyuriti NOTTO!) is a fanmade mini-album from Hannah-Chan. It was originally named "English PURETTY", but the name was changed because it was less original than Puretty NOT! It contains five young American teenage girls who dream to become American Idols. All girls are voiced by Hannah-Chan. This idol group is a parody the original PURETTY. Unlike PURETTY, Puretty NOT! didn't disband. List of girls Sarah Madison (セラ マデイソン Sera Madison) Sarah is a member of Puretty NOT! She is 15 years old, and her counterpart is S'o '''M'in from the original PURETTY. Like So Min, she is the leader of Puretty '''NOT! Her theme color is orange, like the anime version of So Min. Her dream as a child was to become a princess. If Puretty NOT! was in an anime, she would be voiced by Nana Mizuki. Samantha Young (サマンサ ヤン '''Samansa Yan) Samantha is a member of Puretty '''NOT! She is 16 years old, and her counterpart is S'hi '''Y'oon from the original PURETTY. Her theme color is green, like the anime version of Shi Yoon. She is Carly's best friend. Her dream as a child was to become a vet. If Puretty '''NOT! was in an anime, she would be voiced by Azuki Shibuya. Jessica Enderson (ジエシカ エンダソン Jeshika Endason) Jessica is a member of Puretty NOT! She is 13 years old, and her counterpart is J'ae '''E'un from the original PURETTY. Like Jae Eun, she is the youngest of Puretty '''NOT! Her theme color is pink, like the anime version of Jae Eun. Her dream as a child was to become a fairy queen. If Puretty NOT! was in an anime, she would be voiced by Saori Goto. Carly Kenny (コリ ケンニ Kori Kenni) Carly is a member of Puretty NOT! She is 14 years old, and her counterpart is C'hae '''K'young from the original PURETTY. Her theme color is blue, like the anime version of Chae Kyoung. She is Samantha's best friend. Her dream as a child was to become a teacher. If Puretty '''NOT! was in an anime, she would be voiced by Misato Fukuen. Haily Irvin (ヘイリ アビン Heiri Abin) Haily is a member of Puretty NOT! She is 18 years old, and her counterpart is H'ye '''I'n from the original PURETTY. Like Hye In, she is the oldest of Puretty '''NOT! Her theme color is red, like the anime version of Hye In. Her dream as a child was to become a fire fighter. (She was a tomboy as a kid) If Puretty NOT! was in an anime, she would be voiced by Haruka Tomatsu. Album Track List Trivia * Puretty NOT! was actually inspired by Soul Eater NOT!, which is a parody of Soul Eater. * All members of Puretty NOT!'s last names have the same first letter of each PURETTY member. * Jessica is the only member to visibly wear makeup. * All members' hairstyles are based off of Mii characters' hairstyles. ** Plus, all members were created on Hannah-Chan's Wii U.